you seems yummy
by Helenkim
Summary: yunjae love hot, ah ga bisa bikin sumary pokonya baca aja deh


Tirle: You seems yummy 3 oneshoot

Author: HelenKim

Genre: bingun, hehehe kalian baca aja sendiri

Cast: 5 member DBSK yang lain nyusul

Rate: T-M

Disclaimer: mereka milik tuhan saya hanya minjam nama tapi saya berharap kim jaejoong menjadi milik saya kwkwkw

Warning: YAOI jadi yang ga suka harap jangan di baca author cinta damai TYPOS bertaburan hohohoho

Di sore yang cerah seorang namja cantik sedang berjalan di lorong sekolah dengan suasana hati yang berbuga-buga sangat tergambar jelas aura di belakangnya (bayangin aja aura2 yang biasanya tergambar jelas di anime jepang) berbentuk bunga yang bertaburan mengambarkan kalau saat itu dia sedang senang

Suasana di sekolah sudah lumayan sepi mengambarkan jika para siswa sudah pulang ke tempatnya masing2 hanya segelintir siswa berada di sekolah karna keperluan penting #mungkin

Namja cantik ini berjalan dengan semangatnya dan tiba2 langkahnya terhenti

#jaejoong POV#

Anyong Nama ku kim jaejoong, aku mempunyai julukan di sekolah ku yaitu namja cantik sekarang aku baru memasuki kelas 2 Tohoshinki hingschool karna mendapat gelar sebagai namja cantik aku mempunyai banyak fans yoeja maupun namja yang berstatus seme rasanya senang sekali menjadi pujaan hati para fans ku,tapi sayang cerita cinta ku tak semulus kulit wajah ku yang putih bersih ini tapi tidak apa2 sebab aku sedikit lagi akan mendapatkan cinta sejati ku hehehehe #jaejoong evil pace sambil melambai tangan seperti miss korea entah itu untuk siapa,sampai suara mengelegar membuyarkan jaejoong

*"Hyuungggg kau lama sekali, apa yang kau lakukan hyung ?" Tanya changmin bingung melihat jaejoong melambaikan tangannya seperti orang gila

*"yyaaa,diam kau food monster aku sedang memberi salam untuk para reader hehehehe" ucap jaejoong

*"huh dasar gila ayo cepat keperpustakaannya, hampir berjamur aku menunggu hyung di sini hyung harus tanggung jawab perut ku sangat keroncongan" oceh changmin sambil membuat muka memelas yang terlihat seperti seringai evil yang membuat jaejoong tidak berani membantah nya

*"iya aku akan mentraktir mu makan jadi jangan bawel ayo berangkat" ucap jaejoong sambil menarik paksa tangan changmin

#jaejoong POV

Belakangan ini aku rajin ke perpustakaan sekolah,aku yang biasanya Cuma baca komik kenapa jadi hobi ke perpustakaan hehe itu tanda Tanya besar bukan tapi itu wajar saja sebab petugas perpustakaanya sangat tampan, matanya tajam sipit seperti mata musang,bibir tebal berbentuk love,tingi dan perut sispax dia sangat terlihat manly kyaaaaa memikirnya saja sudah membuat ku gila celoteh jaejoong membuat changmin yang di sampingnya hanya menghela napas melihat kekonyolan hyungnya.

#Normal POV

Sesampainya di perpustakaan jaejoong dan changmin masuk dan duduk di pojok perpustakaan suasana sepi dan tenang di perpustakaan tergambar jelas di mata changmin dan jaejoong "changminie tunggu di sini dulu Ne aku ingin mengembalikan buku yang ku pinjam kemaren ke petugas perpus jadi duduk yang manis ya''oceh jaejoong

"Nde, tapi hyung minta uang aku akan menunggu hyung selama mungkin jika istri2 ku ada di atas meja ini" ucap changmin sambil menunjuk di atas meja di depannya

"iya bawel,ini pergi dan beli makanan mu tapi jangan lupa untuk kembali ke sini"ucap jaejoong sambil memberi uang won yang cukup banyak maklum lah jaejoong termasuk orang berada changmin pun sama tapi uang jajanya selalu habis padahal uang saku yang di berikan orang tua changmin hampir lebih banyak dari milik jaejoong entah kenapa changmin selalu merasa kurang

"heheheh dah aku berangkat dulu hyung" ucap changmin sambil menghambur berlari ke luar untuk membeli makanannya

Melihat changmin yang bertingkah lucu membuat jaejoong tersenyum kecil lalu jaejoong berjalan menuju meja petugas perpus untuk mengembalikan buku yang dia pinjam

"selamat sore jaejoong hyung"ucap yunho sambil tersenyum kearah jaejoong

"selamat sore juga yunho (kyaaaa tampanya oceh jaejoong dalam hati), aku mau mengembalikan buku yang kemaren" ucap jaejoong sambil menyodorkan setumpuk buku kearah yunho

''Mwo,sudah selesai baca ? wah cepat ya'

" habis aku hobi baca buku (heheh,maaf bohong aku gak baca bukunya Cuma jadi bantal tidur ku tawa jaejoong dalam hati)" jawab jaejoong sambil mengaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"hari ini mau pinjam buku lagikan" Tanya yunho

"pasti donk''jawab jaejoong sambil berlalu dari hadapan yunho yang sedang mengecek buku yang di kembalikannya

#jaejoong POV

Pertamakali aku bertemu jung yunho tak lama setelah aku putus dengan pacar ku,saat itu adik ku kim junsu sedang sakit dan dia ada meminjam buku perpus yang hari itu juga harus di kembalikan jadi sebagai ganti adikku yang sakit aku mengembalikan buku yang dia pinjam dan bertemu jung yunho ternyata dia murid baru di kelas 2-A,pertama kali melihat wajahnya aku langsung jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dan mulai akrab dengannya sejak itu aku sering ke perpustakaan tiap hari dan di temani changmin teman masa kecil ku yang setia

Ketika sedang berkutat dengan pikirannya jaejoong tersadar mendengar changmin yang sedang berbicara ke padanya yang sudah sejak kapan duduk di sebelah kursinya sambil memakan makananya.

"apaan tuh, aku hobi membaca yang hyung bacakan Cuma komik dan novel" oceh changmin

"bawel ah,boleh donk aku pakai alasan itu'' jawab jaejoong

"seperti biasa,kalau hyung sudah suka hyung tidak peduli apa-apa lagi"

"terus kenapa"

"ku nasehatin nih, sebaiknya hyung pikir-pikir dulu jangan sampai kejadian dengan park yoochun terulang lagi hyung di duakan oleh adik sendiri''oceh changmin dengan serius sambil memakan makananya

"diam deh, jangan mengigatkan ku lagi donk dari pada patah hati yang dulu buat ku lebih penting cinta yang baru ini" jawab jaejoong dengan muka yang murung

#Jaejoong POV

Ya benar apa yang di katakana changmin,aku di hianati oleh adik kandung ku sendiri dia merebut kekasih ku yaitu park yoochun yang sudah ku incar sejak pertama masuk di sekolah ini tapi ternyata PDKT ku yang hampir lebih dari setahun sia-sia,pada hari di mana junsu dan yoochun datang di hadapan ku sambil meminta maaf dengan pernyataan mereka bahwa mereka pacaran atau lebih tepatnya berselingkuh di belakang ku dan lebih mengejutkan lagi mereka saling suka ketika aku memperkenalkan yoochun yang berstatus pacar baru ku saat itu pada junsu,aku tidak menyangka selama itu mereka berdua membodohi ku,tapi ya sudah lah sebagai kaka aku lebih baik mengalah biarpun rasanya sakit jika junsu bukan adik ku aku yakin dia pasti sudah mengapung di sungai han tanpa ada yang mengenal wajahnya heheh tapi sebagai balasan aku memukul pipi ke dua orang tersebut tapi untuk bagian yoochun aku tambahkan sedikit pukulan yang keras di sekujur tubuhnya mau gimana lagi aku sangat emosi waktu itu rasanya sedikit sadis juga sampai membuat junsu menangis dan berlutut meminta maaf, "hhhhaaaa, memikirnya saja membuat ku pusing seperti ini" oceh jaejoong

"hyung kau baik-baik saja,kenapa bengong dengan muka menyeramkan seperti itu?'' Tanya changmin yang melihat jaejoong melamun seperti orang gila

" aahh, tida ada apa-apa" jawab jaejoong yang tersadar akan lamunannya

"hyung, jangan ingat masalalu lebih baik kau nyatakan saja perasaan mu pada yunho dari pada terus begini seperti stalker yang slalu meguntit yunho hanya untuk melihat wajahnya saja"

"yaaaa, evil diam jangan keras-keras" oceh jaejoong sambil membekap mulut changmin dengan roti karna suara changmin yang lumayan keras mebuat jaejoong hampir malu untung jarak tempat yunho lumayan jauh

''hehehehe, maaf hyung aku lupa kalau kita sedang di perpustakaan"

"aaiiisss kau ini !"

"hyung,kenapa hyung ga bilang aja kalau hyung suka dengan yunho?"

"tidak semudah itu changminie aku takut kau taukan aku ini namja"

"ya hyung emang namja tapi apa menurut hyung pantas di sebut namja dengan muka yang terlalu cantik dari yoeja"

"dasar bodoh,biarpun muka ku cantik tetap saja aku ini seorang namja tidak ada yang akan bisa merubah kenyataan tersebut,aku takut changminie coba kau bayangkan saja ketika aku menyatakan perasaan ku pada yunho dan dia bisa menatap jijik kepada ku atau lebih parahnya lagi dia akan mengejek ku gay di depan orang banyak kkkkyyyyaaaaaa itu sangat memalukan''oceh jaejoong

"hoy hyung teriakan mu jangan peminim seperti itu membuat telinga ku geli mendengarnya"

"yyyaaaa,bocah evil sebenarnya kamu mau membantu ku atau malah mengejek ku sih" teriak jaejoong yang tidak sadar dia sedang di perpustakaan

#author POV

Karna ke asikan memarahi changmin jaejoong tidak sadar ketika yunho sudah berada di sebelahnya sedang menatapnya

''kkkkyyyyaaaaa hantuuuu" teriak jaejoong

"hoy hoy, hyung itu yunho bukan hantu" kekeh changmin

"jaejoong hyung ada yang bisa saya bantu" tawar yunho sambil tersenyum

"aahhh, mian saya terlalu berisik ya"

"ah tidak aku hanya penasaran saja mendengar sura jaejoong hyung yang berteriak,oh iya jaejoong hyung ini buku reperensi karya ku aku inggin meminjamnya utuk hyung jika hyung berkenan membacanya juga"

"ah iya terimakasih aku pasti akan membacanya" jawab jaejoong dengan muka yang tersipu-sipu malu

Melihat itu changmin yang sedari tadi Cuma diam hanya mengeleng-geleng kepalanya melihat jaejoong yang salah tingkah ketika di depan yunho dan membuat changmin tidak kuat lagi tidak bersuara

"hyung, ayo kita pulang aku lapar" oceh changmin

'' iya sebentar changminie bawel , ah yunho ah kurasa aku pulang dulan terimakasih bukunya''ucap jaejoong sambil menarik tangan changmin keluar dari perpustakaan dan melambaikan tangannya untuk yunho

"ya hati-hati,dan sampai ketemu besok lagi" ucap yunho sambil tersenyum dan membalas lambaiyan tangan jaejoong….

Besoknya ketika ingin ke perpustakaan sore jaejoong melihat seorang yoeja memangil yunho dan membawanya di belakang sekolah,jaejoong membuntuti mereka tanpa mereka tau suasana

ke adaan di situ begitu cangung yunho dan yeoja yaitu arra berdiri berhadapan dengan jarak yang lumayan jauh saling menatap dan membisu melihat itu jaejoong tau apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya dari pada patah hati melihat itu jaejoong pun pergi

Di rumah, jaejoong begitu terlihat tak bersemangat karna kemaren tak ke perpustakaan melihat itu junsu jadi bingung tidak biasanya hyungnya begini

"hyung tidak ke perpustakaan sore ini?" Tanya junsu

"tidak,aku sedang malas junsu-ah oh ya hari ini kalian kencan lagi"oceh jaejoong

"yah…sepertinya begitu,apa hyung baik2 saja" jawab junsu seperti merasa bersalah dengan jaejoong yang sudah terang-terangan menunjukan kemesraannya dengan yoochun

"ohh kalian membuat ku iri, aku juga tidak tau apa aku baik2 saja junsu ah"

Mendengar itu junsu terdiam ketika ingin mengeluarkan kata-kata dari mulutnya jaejoong sudah menutup pintu kamarnya.

Paginya di sekolah jaejoong sangat tidak bersemangat changmin tau apa yg sedang terjadi jadi dia hanya diam saja biarkan jaejoong menyelesikan masalahnya sendiri,pikir changmin

Teng….Teng..Teng suara bel tanda pulang pun berbunyi membuat para siswa menghambur pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing tapi tidak dengan jaejoong ia kembali pergi ke perpustakaan untuk mengembalikan buku yang dia pinjam untuk yang terakhir kalinya pikir jaejoong

Ketika di perpus dia sedikit merasa cangung lalu ia berjalan mendekati tempat penjaga perpus dan langsung di sambut senyuman manis dari yunho

"jaejoong hyung kenapa kemaren tidak datang ke perpus"Tanya yunho khawatir

"ehe aku kemaren sedikit tidak enak badan"

"aku sangka jaejoong hyung tidak mau ke perpustakaan lagi,aku jadi khawatir hyung baik2 sajakan?"

"kau mengkhawatirkan ku?" Tanya jaejoong yang sedikit terkejut karena ungkapan yunho

"ya aku sangat mengkhawatirkan hyung"

"hehehe yunho-ah mau ku ajarkan sesuatu yang menyenangkan aku lebih tua dua hari dari mu jadi aku ingin mengajari mu sesuatu yang menyenangkan"ucap jaejoong langsung menarik yunho ke ruangan penyimpanan buku

"jaejoong hyung apa yang kau lakukan,,uungghh…" Tanya yunho panic karna jaejoong duduk di pahanya dan membuka kancing-kancing baju

"kau tau saja maksud ku hehehe"

"tapi aku,tidak pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya aku takut"

"takut jadi ini pertama kalinya ya, kau akan menikmatinya jadi tenanglah"

"tapi…tapii"

"sudah terlambat untuk mundur"

Yunho jadi panic karna ke dua tanganya juga diikat oleh ikat pingang di tiang akibat ulah jaejoong

Jaejoong membuka kancing baju sampai semuanya terbuka tapi jaejoong tak melepas baju yunho dia hanya membuka kancingnya saja,lalu perlahan-lahan jaejoong menciumi bibir love yunho dan turun ke leher terus menjalar ke dada bidang yunho lalu turun lagi ke junior yunho yang sudah menegang

"jae…hentikan jangan ahh..ahh..ah nanti kau bisa terluka"

Tapi jaejoong tak mendengar kata-kata yunho dia malah asik memainka junior yunho lalu ketika merasa sudah siap jaejoong membuka celananya dan perlahan-lahan ia duduki junior yunho "aahh,,uungghh" desah jaejoong dengan suara erotisnya lalu mengoyangkan pingulnya jaejoong memeluk kepala yunho sambil meremas rambut yunho jujur saja ini juga pertamakalinya untuk jaejoong dia merasa sakit tapi terbayar dengan sensasi aneh dari junior yunho yang terasa sangat hangat di dalam tubuhnya

Jaejoong masih mengoyang pingulnya dengan sangat lambat membuat yunho tak tahan lagi untuk mengambil alih permainan lalu tanpa jaejoong sadari tangan yunho memegang pingulnya dan mendorongnya lebih cepat jaejoong terkejut sejak kapan tangan yunho ada bukankah tanganya terikat di tiang

"sudah ku bilang berhenti tapi kau tak mau mendengarkan ucapan ku maka dari itu bersiap-siaplah" ucap yunho yang langsung mengubah posisi mereka jadi dogy styel melihat itu jaejoong membelalakan matanya apalagi ketika yunho memasukan seluruh juniornya lalu langsung menghentakan pingulnya membuat jaejoong semakin mendesah

"aaahh, ahh..ah .ah, pel. Ah an, terlalu..ah..cepat." ucap jaejoong terputus-putus akibat yunho yang tak henti-hentinya mengoyang tubuhnya

"sebaiknya kau diam saja ,ini salah mu uungghh jadi nikmatilah"

Sudah 2 jam berlalu yunho sama sekali tak lelah energinya seperti tak habis sedikit pun berbeda dengan jaejoong yang terlihat sudah kelelahan napasnya pun tercekat-cekat dia baru mengalami klimaksnya yang sudah tak bisa terhitung lagi klimaks yang keberapa mereka sudah melakukanya dengan gaya yang berbeda-beda tapi sepertinya yunho masi belum puas yunho sudah lupa tugasnya di perpustakaan.

Yunho mengangkat tubuh jaejoong di atas meja yang bersandarkan dinding dia mendudukan tubuh ramping jaejoong di atas meja lalu kembali memasukan juniornya dan langsung mengerakan maju mundur,jaejoong pasrah tenaganya sudah hampir terkuras tapi dia tetap menikmati kegiatanya dengan yunho jaejoong memeluk dada bidang yunho untuk mengatakan betapa dia menikmati permainan dari yunho "uuunghhh,,ahhhhh"teriakan desahan jaejoo yunho bersama-sama dan langsung ambruk di tempat menandakan permainan telah selesai

Ke duanya terkapar kelelahan jaejoong tergeletak di atas meja sedangkan yunho terduduk di samping meja, dengan nafas yang masih tercekat-cekat jaejoong mengambil baju-bajunya yang berhamburan lalu memasangnya dan diam2 ingin pergi dari tempat itu jaejoong merasa bersalah karna terlalu memaksa yunho melakukanya

"kau mau kemana ?" Tanya yunho dengan suara dinginya  
"ahh, aku…aku.. maafkan aku memaksa mu melakukan yang bukan2 walau pun aku mencintai mu tapi aku bertindak egois tanpa mengetahui perasaan mu jadi kau pantas membenci ku tapi kumohon kita akan berteman seperti biasa" ucap jaejoong

" kita tidak akan pernah berteman lagi"

"ah.. ya.. baiklah kalau begitu" ucap jaejoong sambil meneteskan air matanya

"tapi kau harus jadi kekasih ku, kau bilang akan mengajar ku tentang banyak hal tapi ternyata kau lah akan ku ajar tentang bercinta sarangae Boojaejoongie" ucap yunho

Mendengar itu jaejoong terkejut dia menagis saking senangnya dan berlari memeluk yunho yang sedang memasang kancing2 bajunya

"nado sarangae yunnie" ucap jaejoong

"kau tau sudah sangat lama aku menahan diri ku agar tidak menyerang mu saat di perpustakaan dan aku juga tidak punya ke beranian bertanya ke pada mu untuk menjadi kekasih ku aku merasa takut jika akan di tolak dengan cinta yang aneh ini"ucap yunho

"ternyata kita memikirkan sesuatu yang sama" oceh jaejoong sambil mempourkan bibirnya

"hey jangan seperti itu jika tidak ingin di serang tapi sekarang sudah terlambat"ucap yunho sambil menindih tubuh jaejoong

"yyyyaaa! Apa yang kau lakukan pabo?"teriak jaejoong

"sekali lagi ya" ucap yunho dengan seringai nakalnya

"aahhh…uuunnggg…"suara desahan erotis terdengar dari ruangan itu dan di ruangan penyimpanan buku itu menjadi saksi bisu dari cinta yunjae…

END

Hehehe one shoot pertama ku,,, mohon bantuanya


End file.
